Effect Of The Moon
by Undefined-Impurity
Summary: A new Nobody shows up in the World That Never Was, and slowly forms a bond with another unlikely Nobody.
1. The XIVth Member

Never in my extremely short life have I seen a fanfiction where there is a Saïx/OC pairing. So here it is.

I thought of this a long time ago, but decided to write it once I had the ENTIRE thing in my head. Yeah, everything. But it'll still take a long time to type up and revise. Ok... you can read now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything/one in this story except the plot and Noxaewr.

* * *

The sky was always cloudy at the World That Never Was, and today was no exception. It was also raining hard and pelting the hooded Nobody that walked the empty streets. This Nobody was Saïx.  
As he made his way around Memory's Skyscraper, he wondered about the true meaning of all Nobodies' existance. As a complete being he believed that everyone had a single purpose to serve in the world. But now he doubted himself.

_Nobodies aren't even meant to exist... how could they have a purpose?_ he asked himself.  
Saïx glanced into an alley and stopped in his tracks. At the back end, a body was lying motionless. He stood silent for a minute and stared. It then struck him that this might be a new arrival to the Organization. He rushed over to examine.

It was a girl, around the ages of 19 and 20, and she had long black hair that was almost completely concealing her face. She was already wearing the Organization coat. Saïx shook her gently, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. He thought for a moment, and summoned a dark portal. Saïx picked the girl up carefully and disappeared into the portal.

They appeared in the main hall of the Castle That Never Was. Saïx laid the girl down on a nearby bench.  
He removed his hood to reveal his light blue hair, amber eyes, and the X shaped scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
A voice rang behind Saïx. It belonged to none other than Larxene.  
"A new member," Saïx replied. "I found her lying in an alleyway."  
"Really? She looks too weak to be in Organization XIII..."  
Saïx crossed his arms. "You never know. She just might be useful."  
Larxene examined the girl briefly and then spoke. "Shall I tell the Superior?"  
"Please."  
Larxene then disappeared into her own portal to inform Xemnas of the newcomer.

Saïx took a second look at the girl. _She does look a little weak,_ he thought to himself. He spotted a strangely shaped black mark on her hand. It twisted upward. He pulled up her sleeve slightly and saw that they were thorn markings- going well past her forearm. They were formed to look like a braid, the vines twisting in and out of eachother.  
The girl suddenly woke up. She screamed and yanked her arm away from Saïx. She then ran over to a corner and curled up.  
Saïx was startled by the reaction, but aknowledged that she was frightened. The girl shot a look at Saïx from her brilliant green eyes. "Who are you? And where am I?" she asked.

"I'm a Nobody, My name is Saïx. Judging by the looks of it, you must be a Nobody also. And you're in the World That Never Was."  
"A Nobody? What's that?" the girl inquired.  
"A Nobody is the empty shell of a person when they die. Thier heart leaves but the soul and body are still left. The strongest Nobodies keep human forms, while the weaker ones gain forms such as a lowly Dusk. We, of course, are the highest in rankings and have formed a group of Nobodies; Organization XIII. We have a plan to get our hearts back and become whole once more."  
"So... I died? And now I'm a Nobody?"  
"Correct."  
Saïx held out his hand. "Come. The Superior, Xemnas, will help you understand."  
The girl hesitated for a moment, but then allowed him to help her up. Saïx summoned another dark portal and stepped through. The girl followed.

They were transported to the Altar of Naught, where Xemnas was to be found. Larxene was still in the middle of explaining when they got there.  
"...So that's why I don't think- oh, here they are." Xemnas turned around. "Greetings, Saïx. So this is the new arrival that I've heard about?"  
Saïx nodded. "Yes, I suppose that she's here for the same reason that we are. But I didn't exactly find her in the best condition."  
The Superior approached the girl and looked her over carefully. After a moment of consideration, he spoke. "Your name will be Noxaewr."  
The girl, now Noxaewr, liked this name.  
"Should I take her to be tested?" Saïx asked.  
Xemnas shook his head. "Not tonight. Tomorrow, perhaps. Oh, and here." He handed a small key to Noxaewr. "This is the key to your room, you can find it on the 9th floor."  
"Thanks," Noxaewr said.  
"Larxene, will you show Noxaewr to her room? Saïx and I must discuss something." Xemnas said.  
"Yes, Superior."  
Larxene gestured for Noxaewr to follow her, and she did.

The pair said nothing to eachother along the way. Noxaewr was waiting for Larxene to speak, but she didn't. Instead, every few feet she looked at Nox with a gleam of hatred in her eye. False hatred of course; Nobodies couldn't feel anything. But Larxene always seemed to dislike newcomers. She never warmed up to Roxas either.  
When they reached Noxaewr's room, Larxene just pointed to it and said "There." With that one word, she teleported out of the 9th floor.

Noxaewr inserted the key into the lock and twisted it around. The door opened and she was about to enter when she heard music in the room next to her. She stood there and listened, and started to sway. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped. Noxaewr shook her head and picked up the key. She then entered her room.  
Everything in there was white. White walls, floors, curtains, and all the furniture too. But she liked it. She put the key in her pocket and went to sit on the bed.

Noxaewr thought about everything that happened that evening. And why she of all people ended up in the World That Never Was.  
She also thought about Saïx. He was quite strange to her... but he saved her from death out there in the cold. She had to thank him.  
_We could be friends,_ she thought.  
And so her goal was set- to befriend Saïx.

* * *

Please read and review. No flames plz, only Axel can flame stuff! 


	2. The Meeting, Second Encounter

Part 2 up. Yes, I know that was quick, but it just came to me over a few hours. Mmhm. Ok. Read.

(_See disclaimer in chapter 1_)

* * *

Noxaewr woke up the following morning, noticing that her cloak was still on. _I must've fallen asleep last night,_ she thought to herself. She stretched and looked at the time. _12:23. Geez, I slept for a long time._

The room door suddenly flew open. Noxaewr got up off the bed. Standing in the doorway was another Organization member. He had blonde hair that resembled a mohawk, and bluish-green eyes. He looked a little younger than everyone else that Nox had previously met.

"Hey newbie! Xemnas is calling a meeting, c'mon!" He practically screamed this while walking over to her.

"You don't need to say that so loud, I can hear you perfectly." Noxaewr said.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm sorta in a rush. By the way, the name's Demyx."he said.

"I'm Noxaewr. Hey, what's the meeting about?"

"I dunno. I never pay attention." Demyx said.

Demyx pushed her along quickly to the meeting room. When they entered, Noxaewr noticed that every Organization member was sitting in a huge white chair. Demyx showed her to a seat next to number XIII, Roxas.

"Roxas is our 2nd newest member." Demyx explained. She walked over and sat in the empty seat.

Noxaewr gazed around the room. Xemnas was at the head of the table, while everyone else was aligned at the sides. A few of them in particular caught her attention: The one with flaming red hair was flicking various small objects across the table. There was another one that looked like he was close to Roxas' age that was messing around with a brain teaser puzzle. A Nobody close to the head of the table had long dirty blond hair, and his face was devoid of emotion.

She continued to look around, and then her eyes fell on Saїx. He was also observing the activities of the others. _I'll go talk to him after the meeting,_ Noxaewr thought.

Xemnas then began to speak. "I'd like to announce the arrival of our new member: Noxaewr. She did not come here directly to the castle as all of you did, she was found. I thank Saїx for taking the responsibility to bring her here." He went on, and Noxaewr eventually became severely bored. She tried desperately to entertain herself until she felt Roxas tap her on the shoulder. He gestured downwards to a small folded note. Noxaewr took it and read.

"Saїx found you? I never thought that the Berserker would ever take anyone here just like that. Oh well. Just try to stay on his good side."

Noxaewr looked at Roxas. "What do you mean, 'his good side'?" she whispered.

"Well he can be two faced at times," Roxas replied.

"Two faced..." Noxaewr muttered to herself.

The meeting dragged on for another good 3 hours, until everyone was finally allowed to go back to their day-to-day activities. Noxaewr was the last to leave, but she caught up with Saїx quickly.

"Hey, wait!" she called after him. Saїx stopped but did not turn around. Noxaewr then caught up with him.

"Listen, I want to thank you for bringing me here. I don't know what would've happened if I stayed there in the alley. And I'm sorry about before when I ran away."

Saїx did not reply, he just stood there, thinking of what Noxaewr had just said.

"...So do you think that maybe we can hang out sometime, and get to know eachother?"

He still stood there silently. "Hello?" Noxaewr waved a hand in front of his face.

"It was my duty to bring you here." Saїx finally said. "And no, I do not have the time to spend with anyone, nor do I even want to."

"But there's nothing to do in this place unless you're actually assigned to do something. And you seem like a lonely person." Noxaewr said.

"Maybe I want to be alone." Saїx said, and he walked away.

_Hm... This guy is hard to get to. I might need some advice from the other members._ Noxaewr left to find the few Nobodies that she knew: Larxene, Demyx, and Roxas. She hoped that they would be a good reference.

Nox wandered about the castle, looking for anyone familiar. She was walking down the staircase in Twilight's View, when she heard the same music as the night before. She followed the tune into the Hall of Empty Melodies, where Demyx was playing his sitar on the lower level.

"Hey Demyx!" Noxaewr called. "Hiya!" He called back. He stopped playing and teleported to the higher level where Noxaewr was.

"What's up?" Demyx asked.

"I was wondering, since you've been in Organization XIII for a while, if you knew how to get Saїx to open up?"

Demyx laughed. "Saїx? Open up? Ha, you've got to be joking!"

Noxaewr got a little more serious. "No, I'm not. This is important."

"Well I have no clue. As long as I've been here, Saїx was just the guy that always acted standoffish. He never really likes to interact with anyone unless it's with Xemnas about Kingdom Hearts or something like that."

Noxaewr sighed. "Oh. Well thanks for your help anyways."

"No problem," Demyx said, and he went back to playing the sitar.

_1 down, 2 to go,_ Noxaewr told herself.

* * *

Man, that sucked. Oh well. I guess you can flame if you want now. o.o" 

But people that review positvely get a cookie! (Gives all positive reviewers a cookie)


	3. Training

3rd chapter. whoop-de-do. Nox gets some training. Other events... blah blah blah.

(_See disclaimer in chapter 1_)

* * *

As her search continued, Noxaewr began to question the chances of her ever befriending Saїx. He had already shunned her once, and Demyx wasn't a very good help. Nevertheless, she continued to persue the others that she thought would give some advice.

Noxaewr had now scoured the entire first 4 floors. There was no trace of Roxas or Larxene. But it would end up that one of them would find her.

"Hey you." Noxaewr turned around to find Larxene behind her.

"To the training area," she said, and began to walk away. It took a moment for Noxaewr to realize that Larxene wanted her to follow, due to her lack of detail. But she caught up soon and followed behind.

"Can I ask you something?" Noxaewr asked.

Larxene sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

"Do you know how to get Saїx to talk to others?"

"No idea." Larxene replied. "Besides, I hate Saїx."

"Hm."

" 'Hm' what?" Larxene snapped.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking." Noxaewr said hastily.

"Whatever. You can think all you want after you train."

When they reached the training area, Nox saw that Roxas was inside. She assumed that she had to fight him, and she was correct. Larxene pushed her in the ring without saying anything. Noxaewr looked around at the empty white room.

"Roxas, how am I suppossed to fight? I don't even have a weapon!"

"Just concentrate on trying to use your element for now. It'll come to you when you need it."

_Ok. When the time comes. But when is that? Oh... this isn't going to be good!_

The lights inside the room brightened, signaling the beginning of the training. Roxas charged forth with both Keyblades in hand, while Noxaewr was trying to find a way to activate her element. He got closer with each passing second. Noxaewr braced herself and closed her eyes. She whispered something inaudible, and the sound or Roxas' running could no longer be heard.

Noxaewr opened her eyes. The lights were dimmed. She looked up to find Roxas in midair, bound with thorn covered vines identical to her markings. This was quite a sight to her.

"How'd I do that?"

Roxas struggled in the vines. "I don't know. They just shot out from your hands and wrapped around me."

Noxaewr was pleased with herself.

"I know you're all proud and stuff, but eh... this is uncomfortable. Can you get me out now?"

"I think I can. Um..." Noxaewr thought. "Disiungo."

The thorns disappeared, and Roxas was now free. "What does that mean?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?"

"What you just said. 'Disiungo.' "

"I dunno. It just came to me automatically, like an instinct or something."

"Ok then." Roxas said. "You obviously have an element, but can you actually fight with it?"

"Fight with it? But didn't I already?" Noxaewr asked.

"I don't think so. It was just a matter of defense, to bind like that. If you can, try to focus on willing your powers to fight. This means no fancy words or anything."

Noxaewr became a little worried. "What if it dosen't work?"

"Like I said, it will when you need it most." Roxas walked over to the other side of the room and waited for the training to begin again. Noxaewr was left to find out how to 'will' her powers to fight.

_Will. Right... just imagine them doing what you want._

The lights brightened once more, and Roxas began to run forward to Nox. She extended both her arms quickly and vines shot from them. Roxas dodged the vines and continued to charge forth. Noxaewr focused harder this time, and the thorns came more quickly and with much more forcethan before. They were definately enough to injure someone, but Roxas just blocked them with his Keyblades.

"Was that good?" Noxaewr hoped for a positive answer.

"Yep, I'd say so. We'll resume training tomorrow." After saying this, Roxas began to head for the exit.

_Well that was pretty easy. Hopefully I'll get better over time. Oh wait! I need to ask Roxas! _

"Hold up!" Noxaewr called to Roxas.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

She ran over to him. "Um... Do you know how Ican get Saїx to talk?"

"Not exactly. Oh, but I do know that one of his favorite subjects is the moon."

"Thanks." Noxaewr said.

Roxas scratched his head. "Sorry I couldn't be more of a help."

"No, that's ok. I think I might be able to work out a little with this."

_His favorite subject is the moon... Well, I'll see what I can do._

Noxaewr headed out of the training area. As she just got out of it, someone grabbed her and shoved her against the wall roughly.

"Ow!" Noxaewr saw Larxene staring down at her. "Larxene! What do you want?"

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"...Do what?"

Larxene pushed her harder.

"You know what I'm talking about, Noxaewr."

Nox struggled to be free of Larxene's grasp, but failed.

"No I don't! Let me go!"

"If you don't tell me I can just apply more pressure."

"Larxene!" Larxene turned to her side, but continued to keep Noxaewr pinned to the wall. She saw Saїx standing in the hall.

"Come to save the noob? Well I'm currently trying to pry information out of her. Leave us be." Larxene said spitefully to Saїx.

"I will not leave you to do this! Get away from her."

Larxene shot an evil glance at Saїx."Are you deaf? I said to leave us be!"

Saїx walked over and pulled Larxene away from Noxaewr. Larxene tried to free herself, but her process was hopeless.

Saїx looked Larxene straight in the eye. "Now go."

Larxene left immediately after those final words and cursed quietly to herself down the hall. Saїx turned to Noxaewr.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok."

"Good."

"Thank you." Noxaewr said as Saїx left.

_Again...

* * *

_

So Saїx saved Noxaewr again. What next ppls? What next...

R&R


	4. Nighttime Meeting

Ok, next chapter is up. The things that really matter in this story are starting to form... but very slowly. Veeeeery sloooowly...

You can read now.

* * *

As Noxaewr lay in her bed that night, she scolded herself for not saying anything to Saїx. 

_You could have said something, anything. But no. You just stood there watching blankly as he walked away. Maybe if I said something about the moon..._

When she thought about the moon, her eyes widened. Noxaewr got up and out of bed and went to the window. She pulled back the curtains and saw a completely full moon right next to the enormus Kingdom Hearts. _This would be the night to speak with him,_ she thought to herself. She glanced at the clock. It read 9:25. Noxaewr closed the curtains. She went over to her wardrobe and got dressed in her Organization coat. She then exited her room, and locked the door. Noxaewr put up her hood to hide her face, in case there was still anyone wandering about the castle.

_And now it must be the time to learn how to teleport, she told herself. Just will it..._

Noxaewr closed her eyes and imagined a dark portal appearing in front of her. She tried to imagine it as vividly as possible. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing new had appeared. She tried again, this time also imagining the portal taking her to wherever Saїx was. Noxaewr closed her eyes once more. When she opened them, a portal was right in front of her.

_Great! Now I just hope that it takes me to the right place._

She stepped inside the portal. When she came out, she was in a strange new place that she didn't recognize. This was Proof of Existance. There were 12 blue portals with numbers inscribed above them in this room. At the end of the room there was a staircase leading up. Nox ignored the stairs, and instead walked around and looked at all the stones upon the ground.

_Gambler of Fate, Melodious Nocturne, Flurry of Dancing Flames... Luna Diviner?_

_Well Luna means moon,_ she thought, and walked into the portal.

Noxaewr ended up in Addled Impasse, Saїx's room. She went there right when he was meditating.

"Why are you here?" Saїx suddenly asked.

Noxaewr almost jumped, not realizing that he knew that she was there. But she quickly regained herself, pulled down her hood, and replied.

"I found this room with a bunch of portals, so I randomly picked one and ended up here."

"Randomly?"

"Yeah." Nox paused for a moment. "Um... this is a strange question, but do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"Why you would ever want to, I do not know. But I suppose."

Noxaewr walked over and sat next to Saїx. She couldn't help but feel a little odd doing this. The man next to her however, didn't notice anything at all. He was just staring up at the moon.

Silence filled the air for a long time, until Saїx finally spoke.

"It seems that you have been attempting to get my attention lately." Saїx said, eyeing Noxaewr suspiciously.

"Did Demyx and Roxas tell you?"

"Yes, they did."

"Oh. It's just that I feel that I should pay you back in a greater matter than just saying thanks." Noxaewr said.

"And why do you feel the need to do this?" Saїx asked.

"I don't know, really. I just feel like I have to."

"You should stop feeling that way. Besides, you shouldn't feel at all."

"I know that I shouldn't feel this way. But some part of me says to do this."

Saїx sighed. "You're unshakable in this, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," Noxaewr said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to let it be."

_Finally! He actually gave in._

Noxaewr smiled. "So we can start tomorrow?"

Saїx just nodded.

"Okay then. Good night." Noxaewr headed back to Proof of Existance after bidding farewell to Saїx.

_Right. We'll start tomorrow. This might be tough, but we might be able to get somewhere with this. I'm just glad that he's giving me a chance for once._

As Noxaewr opened a portal to her own room, something crossed her mind.

_Being only but a shadow in the wake of nothingness... Lurking the twilight, trying to return to a higher power..._

The dark-natured words had taken a sort of poetic form and were repeating themselves over and over to Noxaewr. "Fine then, I'll write it down," she mumbled to herself as she stepped inside the portal.

* * *

This chapter was short I know, but I have the horrid writer's block once more. It will take a really long time for the next chapter... o.o;;; 

R&R, please.


	5. Of Twisting Paths and Broken Music Boxes

w00t! Finally I have the next chapter done! I never even thought about the story until a few days ago... hehe.

There's no Saix in this chapter, sorry! Just a bunch of Nox's issues. But please enjoy!

* * *

"N-no..." 

"...why me?"

"Please don't!"

"No!"

"AHHH!!!"

Noxaewr awoke violently from her sleep, leaving the madness that was her nightmare. She checked her hands, which had been covered with blood in the nightmare.

"_Just a dream, Nox. It was just a dream_," she told herself.

But was it only a dream? Just something created from a dark imagination? It had seemed so real, and somehow, even familiar. Like it had happened before. But she was dying in the dream, and here she was now, alive. Or alive, in a different sense.

In the dream, she was bleeding uncontrollably from a wound on her stomach. She had no way to stop the bleeding, so resorted to using her hands; But she soon became very weak and dizzy and collapsed. That's when she woke up.

_First time I ever had a dream like that..._

She tucked her hair behind her ears and began to get up and out of bed. Not long after she stood up, Demyx came flew in the room.

"Noxaewr! What happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Was Larxene torturing you? Was-"

He was muted by Nox's hand. "Demyx, I'm alright. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Oh, okay! 'Cause your scream was so loud, I could hear it from my room! Everybody else was sleeping, and I thought something was really wrong so I came to check on you."

"Well, thank you for your concern. But I really should start getting ready soo...n..?"

Noxaewr was startled by Demyx's action. He had hugged her very tightly, and not only had he hugged her, but it almost seemed like he was _latching on_ and holding on to Noxaewr for dear life.

"Um, Dem? Could you let go?"

"O-oh! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Demyx quickly backed away and blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm just glad you're okay..." He grinned that stupid grin again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And not to be rude, but could you please get out of my room?" Nox asked, trying not to sound shaken, even though she still was from what just happened.

"Sure!" Demyx walked out the door, and before closing it he called back, "See ya later!"

Noxaewr sighed. Something really was up with Demyx. But he was a good friend, she had to admit.

She shook her head and headed over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

---

Nox exited her room, locking the door as well. She started down the hall and soon began to think of the previous night.

"_You should stop feeling that way. Besides, you shouldn't feel at all_."

"_I know I shouldn't feel that way. But some part of me says to do this_."

"_You're unshakable in this, aren't you?"_

Noxaewr smirked at the thought and said aloud, "Yeah. I'm unshakable in this... definately."

She was stuck with that one ambition. And the strangest thing was, she didn't even know exactly why she wanted to befriend Saїx. Sure, he had saved her from out in the cold and everything, and Noxaewr thanked him, but why was she aiming for higher things? What was this 'feeling' intending to do? At this rate, only time could tell. She'd just have to wait a little longer though, as time would soon stop.

Treading down the white hall, she crossed paths with another Organization member. Nox only caught a brief glimpse - blond hair, blue eyes, multiple earrings - before she suddenly froze in mid-step.

Noxaewr stood there frozen solid as the blond haired man looked at her with curiousity.

"Hmm... interesting addition," he said with a husky British accent. "Never got a chance to see you up close and personal after the meeting. You're average looking... ah, but you have her eyes. He was right."

Still unable to speak or move, Nox thought, _What do you mean by_ 'her eyes'

"5"3, raven black hair, regularly shaped face. Yes you're alright; I suppose. Not very pretty, yet not very unattractive either," he continued.

_Well you made a nice point there, buddy._

The man introduced himself. "The name's Luxord. Glad to make your acquaintance," he said, holding his hand out.

Noxaewr regrained freedom of movement after Luxord's introduction. She looked at him quite blankly.

"Dear dear, are you a mute too?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Noxaewr violently shrugged it off.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of speaking. And I have a name. It's Noxaewr."

Luxord chuckled in amusement. "Not a friendly one, eh, Noxaewr?"

"It's your type that tick me off," she retorted.

"Oh, you say that like it's a _bad_ thing! Heh... well I'm off. Enjoy your 'free time' while you have it, Noxaewr."

"Who does he think he is?" muttered Nox under her breath. "So rude."

_'Her eyes'? No idea what that means. And why'd he ask if I was another mute? Was there someone before me?_

Noxaewr continued her down her path.

The hall seemed endless, even though the end was quite clear. Every step she took felt like it was only taking her farther away. She didn't feel like teleporting anywhere, due to her 'morning weakness'. She slid down against a wall. Taking a look at all the doors dotted along the opposite wall, she thought to herself, _Guess there's more to this place than I thought_.

Noxaewr looked at the door directly in front of her.

_I might as well do some exploring._

She opened the door, finding herself in the castle's kitchen. It was a large room, with many cupboards and drawers around and with lots of utensils laying about on the island. A single door was at the very back of the room. Around the doorframe was a faded black ring, indicating some sort of explosion from the interior of the room.

Noxaewr opened the pantry door. It was completely stocked with food. She hadn't been hungry once since she arrived here, and even looking at all that food didn't trigger anything. Maybe Nobodies didn't need to eat.

"Looking for breakfast?" a slightly groggy voice asked. Nox recognized it as Roxas, and turned around to face him.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," she said.

Roxas yawned. "Nobodies never are really, but everyone eats anyways. Come on."

He opened a portal and went in, Noxaewr coming after.

---

They appeared in the dining hall, where everyone else was already. The scent of many breakfast items like bacon and eggs filled the entire hall, but still did not make Noxaewr hungry.

Her and Roxas took a seat at the long table, and Roxas immidately dug in. Nox, however, just looked at the food, and then at everybody else. They were all eating, and some were having a conversation in-between.

Noxaewr slowly pushed her plate away and then slumped down in her seat.

"Still not hungry?" Roxas asked.

"No," Nox answered back. "I mean, I want to eat, but I can't bring myself to."

"Really? That's odd. Maybe you should go see Vexen afterwards. He might be able to tell what's wrong with you."

"No. I feel fine. I just..."

Noxaewr stopped herself from saying 'can't', then continued.

"I just don't want to eat."

Roxas looked puzzled. "But you just said you wanted to eat."

"Well then I guess I changed my mind. I'm not hungry. End of story."

"Okay then..."

Noxaewr excused herself from the table and walked briskly out the door.

---

She truly didn't know why she couldn't eat, even though she wanted to. It wasn't like an 'I'm hungry' feeling, but more of a 'I just want to eat' feeling. It also wasn't like Nox to almost storm out of a room like she did. The frusturation from the past encounter with Luxord wore off a long time ago, but for some reason she still 'felt' angry.

_I shouldn't be feeling at all._

_I should be emotionless. That's what I should be._

But even as a Nobody, it was still hard to not have emotions.

Here she was, walking back down that horrid white hall again. She could have stayed with everyone else, but she instead decided to walk right on out.

_Stupid, stupid hall. I hate this place. I was dumb enough to come back out here again._

The anger soon developed into spite, which then later turned into fear. A strange fear though... the hall. The neverending white hall. She broke out into a run from her previously calm walking and headed towards the nearest door. Noxaewr tried the doorknob. It was locked. The door opposite of that one was locked too. In a panic she ran to the next door, which was open, and practically threw herself into the room.

Nox landed in the library. Her slightly rough landing echoed within the room. She got up quickly and brushed herself off, then gazed at her surroundings.

The bookcases were very tall, and the ceiling was high too. A giant, single chandelier lit the entire room. Of course, everything in it was that immaculate white.

Noxaewr hushed her breathing. She could slightly hear voices coming from somewhere in the library. From the sound of it, one of the voices definately had to be Larxene's. She couldn't tell the other's very well. She slowly approached the bookcase in front of the sources of the voices, and gently pulled out a book to listen in better. Noxaewr dared not move or make a sound, for fear that the speakers would hear her.

"You remember what the Superior said about her? You _know_ who she is. You cannot be around her!" Larxene's voice resonated with that distinctful tone of hate.

"But she should have someone to talk to or be with... it's no fun without others!"

Noxaewr made the smallest of gasps and put her hand to her mouth. It was Demyx.

"Demyx. You have no idea what could happen if someone interacts with her. She is dangerous. If she slips into the B state, she'd even more dangerous than me. Got it!?"

Nox heard Larxene slap Demyx on the face. _Hard_.

Demyx whimpered. "Larxene, please... I just want to be her friend..."

Larxene slapped him again, even harder. Demyx winced in pain.

"Superior's orders. You do want your heart back, right? So I suggest you follow the rules; Or I can just end your sorry excuse for a life right here," Larxene spat.

Behind the bookcase, Larxene took out one of her kunais and put it right next to Demyx's face.

"Want to end it now?" she asked.

"Please don't... Larxene, don't!" Demyx begged.

Noxaewr listened in horror as she thought she knew what was about to happen.

Larxene quickly slid the kunai down his face, triggering a line of blood to slowly appear. "One for disobeying the Superior..."

She repeated her action, only leaving a cut half the size of the last. "...another for dealing with me."

"Okay now. You are going to play by the rules, weather you like it or not."

She punched him in the stomach and Noxaewr heard a pained "ugh" come from Demyx as he fell to his knees.. As soon as Larxene went away Nox went to help Demyx.

She kneeled down to his level.

"Oh my God, Demyx, are you alright?" she asked desperately.

Noxaewr was surprised that Demyx smiled when he saw her.

"Yeah, I'm okay... just took a little beating, that's all," he said.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just agree to what she said?"

"Because you have rights. Even as a Nobody. And you're my friend! Friends stand up for each other."

From Demyx's wound fell a single drop of blood, landing on the marble floor. He looked down at it.

"Well," he said glumly and un-Demyx like, "at least the room has more color now."

"It's not good that you're hurt! C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Nox said in response.

She helped him up from the floor and asked, "Where's the medical supplies?"

Demyx answered, "Vexen's lab."

"Oh... right. Well, come."

Noxaewr opened up a portal that hopefully led to the lab, and she and Demyx both walked in.

* * *

I hoped y'all liked it! 

By the way, the kitchen's 'interior explosion' is a reference to the last chapter of 'Demyx Bakes A Cake', which I am still working on. I imagine that you can guess what happened in the oven room...

I didn't work too hard on this chappie...

R&R PLZ!


	6. Death Dance

6th chapter of EOTM... yey. Something EXTREMELY IMPORTANT happens here!

* * *

Luckily, the portal Noxaewr summoned did lead to Vexen's lab. The timing of their arrival wasn't the best though, since he was busy working. And from all the other member's knowledge, it really wasn't the best idea to disturb Vexen when he was working.

"What do you neophytes want?" he asked, back turned to both Nox and Demyx.

Noxaewr shivered at the sound of his voice. She didn't like it at all. It was layered with an uncaring tone and also had an unusual chill.

"Well... Demyx was injured, and he needs some help," Nox replied.

Vexen turned around, and upon noticing Noxaewr, he fixed a cold gaze on her. This made her quite uncomftorble.

"So you are the new one I've heard so much about."

She nodded, and began to step back when Vexen spoke again, this time looking at Demyx.

"Injury? You call_ that _an injury? That's a mere scratch compared to what I've seen before."

Demyx frowned and spoke up. "It still hurts, ya know!" He fingered the cuts on his face, one of which was still bleeding. "Do you have anything for this?"

Vexen sighed and nodded.

All three of them began to retreat to the Medical Ward, but Nox stopped when she remembered that she had to train again today. Demyx sensed her stop and turned back to her. "What's up?"

"Hey Demyx, you'll be okay, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've gotta go meet Roxas again for training."

Demyx's mood sank slightly. "Ok. I'll be alright... as long as the mad scientist dosen't use me for another twisted experiment."

He laughed lightly at his own joke, along with Nox.

"Be careful," he added.

"And you stay safe," Nox said as she opened and disappeared into another portal.

---

As she withdrew from the portal, she knew immidately she wasn't in the right place. She was at the Altar of Naught.

_Oh crap. I shouldn't be here right now..._

But even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't.

Kingdom Hearts was entrancingly pretty up close, and it had already grown a lot from the accumulation of hearts.

_Maybe Roxas won't mind if I'm a little late._

She sat down and gazed in wonder at Kingdom Hearts. She wondered if maybe her heart was somewhere in there... she wondered if Saïx's heart was in there, too. There was always a possibility.

_But what would happen if we did get our hearts back? Would we continue the life we once lived, or start a brand new one?_

Noxaewr didn't remember anything of her other's life. Only that she died, and that was it. And as odd as it might have seemed, she had a small belief that her nightmare was connected with her other's death. It felt so real to her, unimaginably real. But it didn't disturb her in a horrific kind of way, it was just another thought floating with the many others in her mind. One of the thoughts that she made sure not to forget, due to it's significant importance.

Saïx suddenly teleported next to her. Noxaewr jumped up in surprise.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Yes, it's very..."

Nox paused for a moment, fishing for the right word. Saïx finished her sentence right when she began to speak again.

"Beautiful," they both said.

Saïx looked at Nox and smiled the very slightest of smiles, if it even was a smile, or maybe it was a smirk... Noxaewr couldn't tell.

"Great minds think alike," he said. "But anyways, I came to remind you that you still have training today."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Nox gave him a nod of gratitude before opening a - _fourth?_ - portal.

Saïx thought for a few moments. _I shouldn't be speaking with her, but... this must be said._

He stopped her before she entered the portal.

"Noxaewr..." he started.

She stopped. Yes?

Saïx hesitated for a split second before finishing. "Be cautious. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"It's only dueling, not even real dueling, just training."

"I know, but sometimes even the simplest thing may end up in flames. Just watch yourself."

Noxaewr nodded. "Okay," she said, and stepped into her fourth portal.

As soon as the portal disappeared, Saïx let out a sigh of frustration.

"Damn it," he said aloud.

_I should have stopped her_, he added mentally.

---

Noxaewr appeared in the training area, where she saw Roxas leaning against the wall.

"You're fifteen minutes late," he said, looking up to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just got a little tied up in something," Nox apologized.

"And what was up with you earlier? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"Um... no, I just had an encounter that kind of ticked me off."

"Mmhm. Well, let's get this started," Roxas said. "Wanna start off with your element again?" he asked.

"Sure."

Noxaewr shifted over to her side of the room and got in a slight stance. She checked to make sure Roxas was ready. He was, of course, Keyblades at the ready. The dim lights brightened, and training begun.

Roxas immidately chucked Oblivion at Noxaewr, which she just barely dodged. Thorns shot out from her hands and headed right at Roxas. He smoothly moved out of the way, and summoned his Keyblade back. He dashed over to her and aimed to hit her, but she jumped clumsily out of his target space, onto the ground. A Keyblade began to plunge downward into Noxaewr, but she rolled over before she was hit.

The lights suddenly dimmed once more. The two heard clapping and amused laughing. Roxas scanned the room, and spotted the figure. He let out a low, quiet growl. Noxaewr was still on the ground when she heard them speak.

"He-ey! Looks like fun! Mind if I have a go?"

That voice. One that Noxaewr knew all to well.

It was Larxene.

Noxaewr got up and looked at her. Larxene was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. She was also slightly swaying. There was something wrong with her, and both Nox and Roxas could sense that.

Larxene trotted over to the two. She looked straight at Noxaewr.

"How about we get rid of shrimpy, and you and me... we could go one-on-one, huh?" She asked.

"Larxene, I don't think that's a good idea," Roxas interrupted.

She giggled, and playfully pushed him. "Aww, c'mon! I wanna have some fun."

This was it. There was definately something up with her.

Roxas got in front of Noxaewr. "Vexen stuck you with that stuff again, Larxene. You're participating in another experiment."

Larxene frowned. "No I'm not," she said, in her normally hateful tone. "It's not an experiment. I know what I'm doing! I'm training her _harder_!"

Noxaewr gently moved Roxas aside. He tried to shield her again, but she shook her head.

"No. Go, Roxas. I'll just fight her."

"You only have the beginnings of an element, and you don't even have a weapon yet!"

"I'll have to manage with just that then," Nox said solemnly.

Larxene grinned. "Good then. Let's go."

Roxas inwardly objected, but went to observe quietly from the corner anyways.

Noxaewr returned to her side, also where Roxas was.

"Be really careful," he quietly called over to her. "What she uses to enhance her fighting makes her even more dangerous."

Nox sighed. "Wish me luck."

Before the light even began to brighten, Noxaewr saw Larxene take off. She moved in a zig-zagging black blur, and the sudden bright lights only handicapped her for what was about to come.

Larxene pounced on Noxaewr, and they both fell to the ground. Nox felt a burning pain sear through her face as Larxene dug her kunai through Nox's skin.

Noxaewr screamed in agony, and threw Larxene off of her. Nox backed away. Her raven black hair covered her face, from which blood was quickly dripping, but when she looked up, both Larxene and Roxas could see the damage done.

Even through all the blood on her face, they could see it: an X mark crossed the bridge of her nose. It was identical to Saïx's.

"Oh no," Roxas said. He turned to Larxene, a look of anger, and at the same time, fear, on his face. "Larxene! What did you do!?"

"I had fun," she replied simply.

Noxaewr's head tossed back, and her arms stretched out. In her left hand appeared a a blue and black staff. It was glowing brightly. She rose slowly into the air. Larxene was laughing at all of this, she was laughing at Noxaewr so spitefully. Roxas was afraid for himself, and also for Nox.

Once she was high in the room, she threw her head back down and fixed a white-eyed gaze at Larxene. Noxaewr began to speak in a voice - _layered voices_ - that were not her own.

"Quantuslibet addo dolor, morior mille mors mortis."

As soon as she finished what she said, the whole room began to crumble. Surrounding Noxaewr were thorns, twisting all around her. Her sight was still on Larxene, and she was still laughing despite all this.

"_No_..." Roxas whispered to himself. He ran out of the room to get help, before anyone got hurt any more.

The roof caved in, and almost at once many large pieces of it fell on Larxene, burying her deep.

Noxaewr's eyes flashed completely black, then white again, and she closed her eyes. The thorns surrounding her disappeared along with her staff, and she fell all the way to the ground, completely unconcious.

The large amount of the ceiling that was missing made the rest extremely unstable. Many more pieces fell down upon the ground, and Noxaewr was also buried in the rubble.

Roxas came back soon, along with Xemnas, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Saïx.

* * *

Y'know, ever since I started this I had this chapter in my head. Glad I finally got to write it down.

By the way, the Latin phrase can be roughly translated into "As much pain you bring to me, you will die 1000 deaths."


	7. MiniChapter: Lullaby

This is what will be known as a mini-chapter. Mini-chapters don't absolutely have to be read to understand the story, but I stick them in anyways. Think of them as like... cut scenes from a movie put back in.

Sorry to those that enjoy long chapters. I have a habit of just writing the short & sweet.

* * *

Noxaewr was in a deep sleep. Funny as it may be, her sleep could have been compared to death. So still she was, and like all Nobodies, without a heartbeat. The only thing separating her from being dead was her breathing. She took slow breaths, inbetween each one a long pause. Her peaceful rest was interrupted, however, due to one of her 'nightmares', better described as a 'memory' to Noxaewr.

She screamed and shot up of the cot she was laying on. Nox continued to scream again and again, the same thing each time. It was a name.

Someone tried to cover her mouth, but she slapped the hand away, allowing herself to cry out once more before they succeeded in silencing her.

"Hey! Take it easy!" a voice told her.

She stopped and looked to her side. Demyx was right there, trying to stop her from making so much noise.

"It's okay," he said. "You were just dreaming." He removed his hand from her mouth.

Noxaewr stared at him briefly. Then she look around, saying nothing.

"You're in the medical ward, Nox. Remember your fight with Larxene? You were both hurt."

Noxaewr opened her mouth to speak, but she was mute. She did, however, look terribly confused.

Demyx gently pushed her back down onto the cot. He picked up a glass of unidentifiable liquid and pressed it up to Noxaewr's lips. She drank some of it, then gagged.

"You need to drink it all," Demyx said.

Nox nodded in disgust and finished the revolting medicine. When she finished, she noticed something heavy weighing her down. She looked, and saw a cast on her left arm. Demyx saw what she was staring at.

"You're really lucky, you know. Roxas went to go get help, Zexion sniffed you out, Lexaeus got all the rubble off of you, and Saïx carried you here.

Noxaewr slowly began to take control of her tounge again. "But… what a-about Larxene?"

Demyx scoffed. "You care about her?"

"We're all… in the Organization."

"She was confined to a wheelchair. Both her legs were nearly crushed underneath the weight of the rocks."

Noxaewr looked away. She looked as if a wave of extreme guilt had hit her.

"Don't feel sorry for her! She and Vexen were…"

Demyx paused in mid-sentence, and Noxaewr looked at him suspiciously.

Nox looked at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Just get some rest, Nox. You need it bad."

She mumbled something, and buried herself deeper in the blankets.

Demyx quietly sang a lullaby to her.

"_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay awhile_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you breathe again_

_In your field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_You'll lie inside yourself for hours_

_And watch your purple sky fly over you_."

By the time he finished, Noxaewr was asleep once more.

"Goodnight," Demyx said, and he silently left.

* * *


End file.
